


[VID] In the Bullpen

by caramarie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2-3 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Black Widow FTW!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] In the Bullpen

[Download mp4, 57.8 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/inthebullpen-genusshrike.mp4)

Music: In the Bullpen, by Dessa

Originally posted on [DW](https://caramarie.dreamwidth.org/271973.html) with [notes](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/276051.html)


End file.
